In many environments, mail in the form of letters and/or packages is received at a central location using containment structures having multiple storage receptacles. Typically, these storage receptacles are individually accessible by users through the use of keys, combination locks or other access mechanisms as will be well known to those of skill in the art. Such containment structures are typically referred to as central box units or “CBU's”. In this regard, it is to be understood that the term “mail” is intended to include not only governmental postal delivery but also to delivery of letters and/or packages by non-governmental entities. Thus, it is intended that units consistent with this disclosure may find application in both governmental and non-governmental delivery systems.
Central box units typically include one or more deposit slots for general use by persons wishing to have letters and/or packages picked up for subsequent delivery to another location. Such deposit slots are generally constructed to avoid incursion by the elements. However, they must also be sufficiently accessible to permit relatively easy deposit. Deposit slots may be prone to damage during the life of the central box unit due to the relatively high levels of use, misuse, and/or theft attempts. Historically, when a deposit slot has been damaged, it was necessary to engage in a relatively complex disassembly of the central box unit to fix the damaged slot. This disassembly and repair operation often involved the removal of an entire access door or other large structure and was generally beyond the capabilities of the regular delivery person.